zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cc71
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zoey 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nicole Bristow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wiiboy4ever (Talk) 21:47, September 1, 2011 My favorite is probably iCarly. At the moment, we need a major cleanup on the character pages. Kenjiro (talk to the coin!) 13:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey! Hmm, where do I begin? ^.^ I love almost everything about Zoey 101. The character chemistry, the comedy, the romance, all that stuff. It's my favorite show evar and I don't know where I'd be without it. :D To me, it is by far Dan Schneider's bet show. My favorite character would definately be either Chase or Zoey. Other favorites include Michael, and Lola, and Quinn. I love pretty much every episode, but my favorite is probably Chasing Zoey. Wiiboy4ever 14:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: hai Yeah, Zoey 101 is pretty awesome. Not sure why people dislike Zoey. :P And I do too think it would be a lot easier to name the best/worse episodes for other shows, haha. Yes, I watch both iCarly and Victorious. I loved iCarly since season 1, not that much of a fan of it anymore since (and this may put you off but) pretty much all the newer episodes are filled with "seddie". I loved iParty With Victorious, though! As for Victorious, I love it as well. My favorite episode is Sleepover at Sykowitz, I LOVE that episode! ^.^ Also loved Locked Up as well. Wiiboy4ever 21:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Michael/Lola rename Thanks a ton for pointing that out.;) Wiiboy4ever 21:08, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey, that looks awesome! They may need to be tweaked just a little though, in wording. Go right ahead, though I see you've already done it anyway. Nice job! :) Wiiboy4ever 04:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Zoey 101 Okay, I think (maybe) it should be something like "This gallery is for the images from the episode X. To go back to the episode summary page, see here." Wiiboy4ever 19:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Profane Comments Hey there <3 Thanks for informaing me about those comments. I deleted them now. Let me know if you have anymore problems regarding this wiki. 10:30, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Community messages poll Thank you so much. I removed the poll now since it's been there for over a year now anyways. It was time to give it up, haha. xD ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 01:48, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hello Hey, CC. Aww, I'd love to discuss the show with you. First of all, I agree in that it's definitely Dan's best work to date. I love Drake & Josh and Ned's Declassified, but they still don't rank as high as my love for Zoey 101 was. Victorious and iCarly have nothing on this show either. xD Hmm, as for my favourite ships, well, I personally didn't ship a lot of pairings on this show, but mainly because I wasn't into shipping at age 11, haha. I shipped Chase/Zoey. I crackshipped Michael/Lola and Logan/Dana. Huge unpopular opinion, but I didn't ship Quogan. Yes, one of the show's most popular pairings. I just could never get on board with them, especially since they had such a problematic past. How about you, though? What did you ship? '' ''♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 07:00, February 2, 2015 (UTC) First of all, I apologize for the horrible grammar and spelling in my last message. (-_-) I sent you that on my iPad, so my typing was very untidy. I corrected my mistakes, though. xD Um, anyways, as much as I do love Zoey 101, though, it did have its flaws. I hated how they always portrayed Zoey as the well-loved, intelligent, and fortunate girl. I don't know how to explain it, but when you look back, I wouldn't consider her very complex. They glamorized her life way too much, in my opinion. D: In addition, I hated the light they gave to most of the boys on the show, other than maybe James. They made all the rest either clumsy, conceited, or dumb. I'm not saying that Chase, Michael and Logan were always all of these things, but typically, they always gave them that kind of persona, especially compared to most of the females (other than maybe Nicole), and looking back, it's horrible. :c Regardless, I still love the series. :P Seasons 1-3 were my life, OMFG. I looked forward to it coming on ALL the time, I cannot even express how excited I used to get. I mainly got hooked on the show in season 2. ♥ I loved Chase and Zoey's history, as awkward as they were at times. I think that's why I still ship them. I don't ship Zoey and James, though. They seemed happy together, but James was such a basic plot device/replacement for Chase's leave. :s Yeah, while I did crackship Lola and Michael at times, I didn't care for shipping Lola with anyone either. In fact, I wasn't a huge fan of Lola, in general. I loved her in season 2, but when season 3 and 4 began, she just always seemed so obnoxious and unnecessarily bitchy at times. I still prefer Dana and Nicole over her, tbh. Haha, but yes, Dana and Logan is one of my favourite ships in fanon. I couldn't agree more with what you said about Quogan. They were so incredibly forced and I feel that so much of their story arc came from the fact that they wanted to throw both of them in a relationship before the show ended. I wasn't feeling it, tbh. LMAO, sorry for the rather long message, but I enjoy giving my own insight. :D Any more questions of discussions you wanna bring up? Let me know. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:04, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Oh my God, CC. I am so sorry for not replying to you sooner. I saw your name on the feed and it prompted me to message you back, because I knew I had forgotten. :P Better late than never, though, right? Oh God, Zoey Brooks, Tori Vega, Carly Shay - literally ALL Mary Sue's. I thought Carly was one of the worst of them (sorry, if you're a Carly Shay fan). I just always felt that they were such bland characters, even if I did like the series they were in. They were always viewed as the level-headed leader of their respective group of friends. In addition, they usually always had the so-called perfect life. Dan made all his female protagonists very one-dimensional. :s Half of the time, the supporting characters or secondary main characters were more interesting than the lead mains. I mean, as air-headed as Nicole was, I always found her more interesting than Zoey, because I found her bubbliness cute, but that's just a random example. :P I totally agree about James being one-dimensional. He so was. They made his and Zoey's relationship out to be such a basic lovey-dovey relationship. :x Their only real struggle was getting time to themselves for one date. xD It was always just Chase and Zoey for me. Chase was awkward and clumsy, but Zoey always accepted him for that and laughed it off. I find that cute, when the sweet and preppy girl can accept the flaws and mishaps of the awkward guy. :D Oh God, Dana and Logan in the School Dance episode is practically my favourite for them. It gave me such great insight on their chemistry. I LOVED IT. Bad-ass girl with conceited guy. Mhm, such an amazing crackship. ♥ I loved the Rebecca story arc, to be honest. I HATED Rebecca, but she made for a good villain and it was an interesting storyline to test Chase's friendship with Zoey. Zoey's Balloon is still one of my favourite episodes. Oh, and to answer your iCarly question, no I didn't really ship anything on iCarly. I wasn't into any of the pairings. If I HAD to pick between the ever ongoing war between Seddie and Creddie, though, I'd pick Seddie. I'm not a fan of either, but yeah. What about you? :P How do you feel about the rest of Dan's shows, in general? I personally was always a huge fan of Zoey 101, Drake and Josh, and even Ned's Declassified. The thing with Ned is that I feel the quality declined a bit during season 3, personally. I loved seasons 1-2. That was the show's peak point for me. Victorious was always a decent show throughout for me, but I was never AS invested in it as I was with the others. iCarly was only good during season 1, in my opinion. It just went downhill after that. The comedy and humour in iCarly always felt so forced to me. I wasn't a fan of Miranda's or Nathan's acting. I love both of them as people, but gahh, sometimes the way they acted or delivered a funny line.. it just felt so unnatural. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 00:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey im new here but could you tell me how to work this thing thnks 22:50, July 21, 2015 (UTC)